Couple MashUp
by xozanessaloveox
Summary: Oh, I'm so confused! Maybe I should write about something different, today? My sister told me I write too much Troyella... oneshot featuring as many couples I can think of. R&R language/references


What do I write about today? Hold on, I have to get some sherbet...

Okay, I'm back. Now, where was I?

Oh, yes. What do I write about. My sister told me she was getting sick of reading Troyella, that being all I write. But I don't care what she says. I'm gonna write about the cutest couple ever anyway.

_"Brie?"  
"Yes, Troy?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, what's up?"  
"Um...will you go out with me?"_

STOP, STOP, STOP!! You know what? She was right! I do write too much Troyella! How about something different?

_"Troy, why don't you just dump Gabby and go out with, sexy, pretty, fabulous me?" Sharpay asked, flipping her hair.  
"You know what? You're right! Gabby's just too frigid for me! I'm sure you can give me what I want!" Troy replied.  
Sharpay garabbed Troy and they started making out._

...

um...

That didn't go well. I cannot _stand _Troypay.

_"Oh Gabby, don't you just love me?" Ryan asked.  
"Yes, Ryan, I love boys who love hats and hide in their pushy and aggressive sister's footsteps!" Gabby said truthfully._

Yuck, that definately isn't working for me. Maybe I should throw in some Chaylor...

_"Hey sexayyy," Chad slurred.  
"Hey, Danniellllll," Taylor slurred back.  
"Daniel? Is this your new boyfriend?" Chad asked, getting angry.  
"Yes, yes it is!" Taylor replied. Cahd shrugged and jumped on top of Taylor, making out with her heatedly._

Okay, you have to admit, drunken love is waaay funner to write than sober love.

_The lights dim and there stands a group of ten teens._

Okay, what? What are they doing?

_"I love Gabriella!" Ryan yells.  
"And I love Ryan!" Gabriella replies. They kiss in the middle of the stage._

Hm, some Ryella. Maybe I could get used to... nope, never mind. I still hate the pair.

_"What the hell? Gabriella's mine!" Jason yells, stepping out of the line, punching Ryan in the face.  
"Ohh, Jasey!"_

What could this be called...

_"LEt's call ourselves Gayson," Jason says._

Haha...no.

_"Gayson? What the hell? You're the gay one!" Gabriella slaps Jason across the face._

Aww, poor Jason...

_"You bitch! How dare you slap him!" Kelsi yells, slapping Gabriella. She rushes to Jason and hugs him tightly, "I love you."  
"I love you too," Jason replied._

Jelsi? Kayson? That's just a weird pairing...

_"But you know what? I think I love Ryan more," Kelsi says, pulling away from Jason and running to Ryan._

Relsi? Kyan? I hate that one almost as much as I hate Troypay!

_"But Kelsi, I don't love you, I love Taylor!" Ryan says, running to Taylor. Kelsi pouts and sits on the floor.  
"Oh, Taylor. I love you, so," Ryan says, kissing Taylor's neck.  
"Ooh, fiesty!" _

Raylor is just dumb. That makes no sense!!

_"Excuse me," Martha says, walking up to Ryan and Taylor 'doing it' in the middle of the stage.  
"Mmm," they moan.  
"HEY!" Martha screeches. Ryan looks up.  
"Hey, who's the nameless one who needs to lose a few pounds?" Ryan asks, standing up, completely naked.  
"I'm Martha Cox, and FYI, I'm starting Weight Watchers next week."  
"Well, honey, in a week, you might not be able to lift a fork; you'll be so fat!" Taylor says from the floor.  
Ryan looks at her. "That was a bad insult, Tuna."  
"It's Taylor!"  
"Whatever, come on Martie Cakes, let's go 'do stuff.'"_

Well, that was a lot more than I needed to know. But I think I'd rather talk about Traylor rather than Ryartha.

_"I'm sorry about what Ryan did to you, Taylor, he deserves much worse than you," Troy said.  
"Oh, thank you, Troy," Taylor said, kissing him.  
"He should just admit he's gay and get it over with," Troy said.  
"What if he's not gay, he's with Martha, and she's not a boy."  
"Eh, she's close enough."_

Poor Martha. Eh, I don't really care. I hate her anyway. Hmm, what other couples can I think of...I'm thinking slash!

_"Excuse me, Troy, but since you dumped me, I think I should get your girlfriend," Gabriella said.  
"I never dumped you, and why do you get my girlffriend?" Troy asked.  
"Because I need to get with every single one of these people before I die!"  
Hey, that's a good enough reason for me! See ya, Tuna!" Troy said, walking back to the line on the stage.  
"It's Taylor, and I always loved Gabriella!" Taylor said, kissing Gabriella, "let's be Gaylor!"  
"Ugh, Gay in the name again!"_

Gaylor is weird. It's disgusting, and I hate slash. Why do they call it slash anyway?

_"I quit! Zeke, come here and do me!" Gabriella said, shooing Taylor away.  
"We can be Geke!" Zeke says, excitedly.  
"I'm a Geke anyway! Thanks a lot!" Gabriella says, pushing Zeke off of her.  
"Ahh! Rapist!"_

Yay Gabby! Realizing Zeke is meant for Sharpay!! Woohoo!

_"Jesus!" Zeke screamed.  
"What is it, Zekey baby?" Sharpay asked._

Alright, this is getting tedious, maybe I should just stay with Troyella...?

_"Yes, Troy! Of course I'll go out with you!" Gabriella squealed.  
"YES! I mean, ahem, okay, I'll pick you up tomorrow at say, 7?" Troy asked excitedly.  
"Okay, bye!" Gabriella replied, hanging up the phone._

Ahh, Troyella. Just the way I like it.

* * *

**Well, in my opinion, that was the dumbest oneshot ever. Hehe. Review and tell me what you think. :)**

**xxx**


End file.
